Accidental Confession
by BenLosKoGanCraze
Summary: Kendall Knights has been in love with a certain brunet for some time now. Read on to find out how how he confesses, and what the brunet's reaction would be. Story better than summary, probably. [One-Shot] A review or two wouldn't hurt :p
**Hey ya'll and welcome to my second one-shot ever! This one features Kogan, Kendall Knights x Logan Mitchell, Big Time Rush.**

 **I know I've mentioned Big Time Rush fanfic hints multiple times in my previous fanfictions, and this is not that fanfiction. I didn't want to make all that lead up to this small project, this is just a side thing, because I wanted- no, _needed_ a break from BenLos.**

 **That doesn't mean BenLos is over though, I'll post it alongside with Kogan, as soon as I finish watching Season 1 of BTR! 3**

 **Anyways, enjoy!**

 **Oh also, if there is any error or anything I could do to improve my writing, please post a review or PM me :D Criticizes are welcomed.**

* * *

It was a typical day in PalmWoods, the gang came back from Rocque Records tired as hell after hours and hours... and hours of practice of dancing and harmonizing from Guastavo and Mr. X respectively. Kelly could only help by offering them water and some Doritos once in a while during their breaks, and maybe words of encouragement.

Logan let out a sigh as he looked at the sweating Kendall, his sweat drenched his shirt, which in turn outlined his defined pec and abs. Logan would've drooled, but he was too tired. Carlos plopped down next to him and asked, "So when are you gonna confess?"

Logan whirled around screaming, he was too busy fantasizing him and Kendall riding a great white steed running off into the sunset like in a cheesy romantic movie.

Everyone turned to look at Logan when he stopped screaming, and he blushed like there was no tomorrow. Eventually their gazes left him as they continued spending their time near the pool, some in the pool. Logan shook his head, "Carlos, I told you I'm not gonna confess. Kendall's already set his eyes on Jo, so I figured I'll just be his friend." Carlos frowned, "But that would mean you'd never get a chance to ki-" Logan clasped his hands over Carlos' mouth.

Logan said quietly, "Wait, stop, I can feel someone else' presence nearby." squinting his eyes looking around.

Then James popped out from behind their seats, and asked "What's this about a confession." Kendall turned to look at them, Logan blushed. Carlos knew what he needed to do, he needed to change the topic. So out of thin air, he whipped out a water gun and squirted endlessly at James' hair.

James growled as his hair got wet, "You did not just do that!" he yelled.

Carlos smirked playfully, Logan thanked him silently and he nodded, before being pushed off into the pool by James. Carlos managed to grab James' wrist before he fell in, effectively causing _both_ of them to fall into the pool.

James re-emerged a few seconds later, furious. Carlos re-emerged next to him, splashing water playfully. James locked eyes with Carlos for a bit, which sparked curiosity inside of Logan. James retaliated with more splashes.

Eventually, they came out of the pool soaking wet, both laughing. Logan shook his head and asked, "How do you two still have energy after all that?" Carlos grinned, James shook his head effectively causing the water clinging onto his hair to fly on all directions. Now it was Logan's turn to get wet. Logan stood up, wanting to get revenge.

James glanced at him and asked nervously, "Uh, Logan, what's wrong?" Logan smirked, then forcefully pushed James back into the pool. Kendall and Carlos laughed as James got out of the pool and got ready to have revenge on Logan.

Carlos clung onto James, yelling "Run Logan! I'll hold him back!" Logan smirked and started running towards their room, yelling "Thanks Carlos!" As he ran, he could hear James' cursing. He ran into the elevator, then James ran in after drying off. He entered an elevator, he knew James was gonna catch up with the stairs so he quickly got out when the elevator got to their floor.

Logan ran out, and saw their room at the far end of the hall. Their sweet teens crib room, he expected the door to be slightly open, that's how Mrs. Knight always left the door for some reason. He ran and ran, eventually got to the door and got ready to push it open, run in, and lock it.

But instead, he ran face-first into the door, causing a loud -BANG- noise. He heard feet scurrying towards the door as he tumbled backwards, his face red and in pain. Mrs. Knight quickly opened the door with a vase in her hands, her eyes tensed. She yelled, "Whose there?!"

She looked down and saw the red-faced boy and her eyes softened, she smiled and stated "Oh, it's just Logan. Come in." Logan quickly got up and entered the room. He was about to ask why the door was closed, instead of left slightly open like usual, until he saw Katie on the table reading a familiar leather-bound book.

Katie smirked at Logan, Logan asked nervously, "K-Katie, h-how long h-have you b-been reading that?" Katie answered, "I've read through the whole thing, I'm reading through it the 2nd time." Mrs. Knight sat down next to her, smiling. Logan gulped.

Mrs. Knight stated, "I've read through the whole thing thrice now, and I have to say it's really cute." Logan's blush was so red, it was beyond possible to be this red.

Katie said playfully, "Someone's in love with Kendall" in a sing-song voice. Logan moved from his spot and sat across the table, still blushing madly. James had entered the room quietly, and hid behind the counters, eavesdropping on them.

Mrs. Knight said smiling, "I approve of your relationship with Kendall." Logan shook his head, signaling Kendall doesn't know. Katie's eyes went wide, "My brother doesn't know?!" Logan nodded, his blush disappearing.

Logan stated, "If he did know, I wouldn't write it in that book." They nodded. Mrs. Knight asked, "So are you gonna confess to him soon? I'd be happy if you do that, I find the two of you really cute together," That sentence caused tears to form around Logan's eyes.

She quickly stood up and joined Logan, a hand behind him rubbing his back to try to comfort him. Logan rarely cried, and when he does it would be about serious things. Logan stated, wiping his tears away, "It's just, Kendall's straight, he's already got his eyes set on Jo. Plus, what if he hates me afterwards?"

James, still eavesdropping, nodded. He knew Kendall has set his eyes on Jo, but not as her boyfriend. Kendall could see that Jo _actually_ had a boyfriend back at her old home town, so he just wanted to be her friend. Her boy-gendered friend, but unfortunately Logan didn't know that.

Before Mrs. Knight could answer, she yelled, "James Diamond, I know you're hiding behind the counters, come out now or there will be consequences." James sprang up with a poker face, he knew well those _consequences_ will be horrible, Gustavo level horrible.

Logan was shocked to see James behind the counter, more tears formed around his eyes. James joined Katie on the couch, sitting nervously. Mrs. Knight continued rubbing her hand up and down Logan's back, comforting him, she answered, "Don't worry, Kendall won't hate you. Even if he's not interested..." she paused to look at the boy, tears stopped forming around his eyes, but his eyes still showed sadness.

She finished, "At least you'll get it off your chest." Logan nodded. James butted in, "If you want, Carlos and me could help set up a situation or something so you two could be alone?" Logan wiped his tears away as he shook his head, he smiled and said "No, I think I wanna do this by myself. I'll find a perfect moment to confess to him."

Katie sprang up and said, "Alright, enough sappy moments. Shouldn't you be preparing for dinner now mom?" Mrs. Knight shook her head, "To celebrate our little Logan's coming out to the three of us, I'll order fast food tonight. Any suggestion?"

Nobody dared to speak. Mrs. Knight started to get worried.

Logan asked nervously, "Please don't tell anyone about this, not even Kendall." Everyone nodded, then he eagerly stated, "I want pizza!" Mrs. Knight nodded, smiling, and asked, "Pizza? Okay. Any other suggestion?"

Eventually, Logan, Katie and James broke out into an argument as to what they were gonna order that night. Mrs. Knight smiled, then offered, "Okay, no fast food. How about instead, we make a dinosaur-shaped double cheese pizza?"

The three stopped their bickering, slowly turned towards Mrs. Knight. Logan broke the silence exclaiming, "That, is the best idea I've heard in a long time!" They all laughed as they started to make the super-pizza.

- _Meanwhile... At the pool_ -

Carlos plopped down next to the relaxing Kendall and asked, "Kendall, do you really love Jo?" Kendall was caught off guard by the sudden question, he looked over Carlos expecting that childish smile he's grown to love, but instead was met with a serious Carlos, the side that rarely showed up, but when it does he knew Carlos was truly serious.

Kendall sighed and said, "No, not really. I just wanted to be her friend. Plus, I met his boyfriend yesterday through Skype video call." Carlos' eyes went wide and a smirk graced his lips, he asked another question that caught the blond off guard.

"Do you have any feelings for Logan?" Kendall quickly turned his head at Carlos, that serious face still on. Kendall blushed, knowing that they would find out eventually he decides to just tell it to Carlos first.

He answered, "Actually, yeah. For some time now." Carlos' smirk went wider, he continued to ask, "Really? Since when and where?"

Kendall shrugged and said, "I don't know since when or where, but what I know is, one day I suddenly noticed how adorable he was. His pure black eyes, raven locks, that half smile half frown of his, his voice, everything suddenly clicked into place." Carlos nodded. He stated, "I understand."

Kendall quickly leaned up and turned towards Carlos, "You understand?!" he exclaimed shocked. Carlos pouted and said, "Of course I do! Have you forgotten me an James are together?" Kendall nodded, and stated "Oh.. yeah."

Carlos asked, smiling "So when are you gonna confess to him?" Kendall shrugged, "I don't know really. I'm hoping he makes the first move soon, if not I will."

Carlos quickly whipped out his phone, then Kendall heard a ding go off form his phone. Kendall asked worried, "Are you texting Logan? Please don't tell him!"

Carlos laughed and said, "I wouldn't tell the whole group you're in love with him, would I?" Kendall picked up his phone and it was true, Carlos had only asked what they were having for dinner. Instead of answering his question, James posted a few pictures of them making the super-pizza.

Kendall thought Logan looked extremely adorable at one of the picture, where he had a thumbs up while his face was covered with flour and Katie laughing her head off. Carlos leaned up and asked, "Wanna go upstairs and help them?" Kendall nodded and they took off.

- _That night..._ -

Everyone sat eagerly on the table waiting for the super-pizza they just made.

As soon as Logan heard the 'ding' go off from the oven, he dashed towards it like there was no tomorrow. Logan opened the oven, and mysterious white mist poured out as he puts on the oven mitts and slowly pulled it out.

The mist completely blocked view of the kitchen, which caused them to raise their eyebrows. Then Logan emerged from it holding the pizza on a plate dramatically, he walked over to the table to set down the dinosaur-shaped double cheese pizza. Carlos' eyes widened two folds, James' three folds, Katie's jaw dropped. Mrs. Knight had this 'I've accomplished something' smile on her face.

Logan walked back over to pick up the pizza-cutting knife as the mist disappeared, Kendall asked, "How did this pizza even fit in the oven?" Everyone turned to look at Mrs. Knight, she shrugged and stated in an asking manner, "Magic?"

Then Carlos asked, "Where did that white mist come from?" Everyone turned towards Logan, he did the same as Mrs. Knight, "Magic?" Logan walked over to the table, somehow managed to cut the pizza into equal proportions.

Carlos was the first one to devour his pizza, everyone laughed as they started eating theirs.

By the time they finished, it was 10 minutes away from 9PM. Logan offered to do the dishes, and since Mrs. Knight knew Logan liked Kendall, she commanded Kendall to help Logan wash the dishes. It was awkwardly silent at the kitchen when they did the dishes, neither Kendall nor Logan knew or had the courage to say anything. Everyone pretended to watch TV while they were washing dishes.

A few minutes later, the dishes were done, none of the two said anything the whole time. By the time they finished, everyone already went to bed, but none of them were asleep. Logan plopped down onto the couch, and Kendall joined him.

There was a romantic movie on at the moment, which Logan watched interestedly. Kendall looked over at Logan as the shorter boy yawned, the light from the TV reflected off of his eyes, causing it to be brighter than usual. Kendall sighed as he gazed at the brunet.

Logan felt an arm drape over him, Kendall made the first move. Kendall was nervous, what if Logan hated him after this? Logan let out a sigh as he leaned into Kendall's side. Kendall blushed at this. Logan basically fell asleep with his head on Kendall's shoulder, and Kendall took this chance to confess. At least he _thought_ Logan was already asleep.

Kendall's hand slowly ran through Logan's raven locks, as he pet it he placed a light kiss on the 'sleeping' boy's forehead. Logan used all his willpower to just keep the blush down, interested to see where this is all going.

Kendall let out a sigh as he began, "Oh Logie, I wish you knew how much I loved you. You're just perfect, head to toe." He paused as he looked at the 'sleeping' boy's face. Kendall continued, "You're smart, adorable, athletic, you're everything. I really wish you knew how much I loved you right now."

A smile graced Logan's lips, Kendall's eyes went wide as he asked, "You're not really asleep are you." Kendall blushed madly, Logan's hands went around Kendall's waist as he buried his face on his chest, "I love you too Kendall." Kendall's blush grew, he thought Logan would hate him, but instead Logan confessed.

Kendall nestled his face on Logan's hair, taking in the scent. They continued hugging before Logan pulled away, Kendall opened his mouth to say something but suddenly the the rest sprang up from behind, Carlos popped confetti as they yelled, "Congratulations!"

Kendall and Logan both jumped startled, Kendall stood up as Logan tripped after bumping into the table. Kendall ran over to Logan's side and asked frantically as he helped him up, "Are you okay?!" Logan smiled and said, "I'm fine, it's just a little trip." Kendall nodded and glared at the peoples behind them.

Katie stated, "Well at least now you two know you love each other, now just kiss already or something-" Mrs. Knight clasped her hands over Katie's mouth. She smiled and stated, "We're gonna go sleep now, _actually_ go and sleep." Kendall and Logan nodded as they re-entered their rooms. James and Carlos entered their own rooms, being all romantic and love-couple-y.

Kendall smiled at the thought of James and Carlos spending their time together, and now he and Logan got to spend their own time together. Logan tugged his shirt and asked sheepishly, blush obvious on his face, "Y-you wanna c-cuddle tonight?" Kendall whirled around eye-widened. He placed another light kiss on Logan's forehead and asked, "Do you have any idea how long I've been waiting for this?" Logan nodded, "A long time?" Kendall nodded too, "Yes, a very long time."

They entered their shared bedroom, Kendall helped Logan push the twin-sized bed towards his, so their bed would join together and give them both more space.

Like usual, Logan puts on a t-shirt and his pajama pants while Kendall stripped down to his boxer. Logan blushed as he gazed at Kendall's body, Kendall smirked as he saw Logan gaze at him.

Logan laid down on the bed and Kendall joined him. Logan and Kendall both locked eyes, Kendal leaned in to do what he's been waiting to do for quite some time now. He closed is eyes, Logan also leaned in. Eventually the gap between their lips were sealed, the kiss sent electric down their spine, it was like nothing either of them had felt before. Eventually they had to break the kiss for air, Kendall smiled as he panted, Logan did the same.

Kendall whispered to Logan, "Goodnight Logie."

Logan whispered back, "Night, Kendall."

They fell asleep cuddling with each other, even though that was not how Kendall wanted to confess to Logan, it was a confession nonetheless, and now they're both together.


End file.
